El arcoiris oculto
by Nekorita
Summary: Tras años de planes ocultos por las familias menos de Yakuzas. Las familias del Norte y Sur se enteran. Quieren unirse, pero ¿Como? Bueno, pues los Oyabun haran que sus descendientes se casen...¿Que pasa si las dos son chicas? M por Futuro lemmon.
1. Prólogo

**_Bueno, sinceramente, publico éste fic por que lo tenía por aqui guardad, y solo lo he puesto en un sitio, y me apetecía saber la opinion de más personas sobre el fic. Claro está, que aún no tengo muchos capitulos escritos, y solo he publicado el prólogo, el cual, ha tenido buenas criticas por ahora... _**

**_Bueno, a lo que iba, espero que os guste, y os quiero advertir de que puede parecer que voy demasiado deprisa, pero no es así, cada paso que doy adelante, retiro medio paso para atrás.... Aunque eso ya lo vereis ^^_**

**_Los personajes de Mai-HiME/otome no son mios, pero el resto sip._**

* * *

_Prólogo_

Odiaba trabajar en eso, bueno, no es que lo odiase, pero si le fastidiaba. Sus obligaciones, el temor a ser descubierta, y sobre todo… tener que hacerse pasar por un hombre. Natsuki Kruger, una mujer de unos veintidós años, con un cuerpo de escándalo, con todas las chicas comiendo de su mano, la protegida e hija del jefe de los Yakuzas del sur de Japón. Era simplemente perfecta para ese trabajo. Era fría, calculadora, silenciosa, talentosa en el arte del asesinato o del robo, seducía a quien quisiera solo para destrozarle la vida en menos de un mes y adquirir todo el dinero tan fríamente, que entre sus conocidos, era apodada "La reina del hielo".

Ahora estaba metida en una reunión, gracias a un favor que le había pedido su "padre". Por Dios, ¿Cómo una reunión tenía que ser tan aburrida? Y peor… ¿Por qué coño tenía que vestirse de hombre? Bueno, vale, de esta reunión dependía el futuro de su familia… Pero ¿Vestirse de hombre? Enfrente tenía a dos personas, padre e hija, un hombre con el pelo castaño oscuro, ojos rojos, apuesto para su edad… Que no dejaba de mirarla feo. La chica era mona, eso sí, pelo castaño claro con un flequillo liso y rebelde, sus ojos como su padre, pero por el contrario que los del hombre, estos eran mucho más hermosos, y sin emocion, su cuerpo… ¡Estaba como un tren! Pero no de su tipo, a ella le iban más… sueltas, en cambio la castaña de delante era seria, con una pasiva sonrisa pintada a malas en su rostro. Estuvo en silencio todo el rato, mientras recordaba como había llegado a ese lugar… La nostalgia recorrió cada centímetro de su piel.

**Sus padres la habían abandonado en un orfanato a los cinco años de edad, ella nunca supo las razones, y tampoco le importaban, la verdad. Solo recordaba que en aquel orfanato la trataban peor que a un perro callejero, la pegaban sin razón alguna, la castigaban sin comida días solo por contestar a un insulto de las encargadas del lugar, y lo que más la marcó, de todas las cosas que no se podrían ni escribir, por que páginas y páginas estarían llenas de crueles barbaridades, llantos desconsolados de una niña que buscaba un simple signo de cariño, amor, familiaridad, era como aquellos hombres abusaban de ella, de su compañeros, por unos puñados de billetes sin valor alguno, unos billetes… Se desesperó, a los ocho años lloraba más que un bebe recién nacido, cada noche, sus llantos invadían silenciosamente los pasillos de aquel maldito lugar. Mujeres y hombres venían, con la decisión de adoptar a un niño que les ayudase a recuperar esa magia en las relaciones. Idiotas, eso fue lo que pensó Natsuki al verlos tan emocionados buscando al niño ideal, ella ya sabía que se aburrirían de su preciosa adquisición tan pronto como se diesen cuenta que no iban a recuperar ese sentimiento perdido. Tantos la intentaban adoptar, y ¿Cómo no? Era una niña preciosa, su melena azul le daba un toque celestial a esa cara que niña buena e inocente que tenía, sus ojos esmeraldas, la hacían ver mucho más valiosa de lo que era, como si de un tesoro secreto se tratase, como si de un diamante embruto llevase en sus ojos. Que pena para esas personas, que Natsuki se negaba y hacía todo lo posible para evitar irse con ellos.**

**Y cuando creía que nunca saldría de la puta casa que la retenía, fue entonces cuando lo vio. Un hombre mayor, de unos cuarenta como mucho, y treinticinco como mínimo. El pelo negro con pocas canas le daba un aspecto algo caballeroso, pero su rostro con cicatrices lo volvía tosco, no pudo ver el color de sus ojos, los tapaban unas gafas de sol. Se podría decir que era robusto, alto, llamaba la atención, y sobre todo, la de la pequeña niña. Lo acompañaban dos hombres que no le perdían de vista ni lo más mínimo, con la cabeza al cero, y con traje, al igual que el pelinegro.**

**Se encerró en su habitación, y se escondió bajo su cama, no sabía por que, pero realmente quería que ese hombre la adoptase, no era como los demás, y lo notó enseguida. No venía en busca de una salvación para su matrimonio, estaba casado, eso estaba claro, por su anillo, pero aún así, no vino a buscar una salvación, parecía como… si quisiese algo más, pero ¿El que?**

**Caviló por lo que ella tomaba por horas en sus pensamientos, buscando alguna razón para que ese hombre estuviese en aquel lugar. Con el tiempo logró adquirir una habilidad para saber los deseos de la gente al solo mirarla, pero este hombre era tan diferente. De la nada, sintió como la puerta de su habitación se abría lentamente, y una sombra daba vida a la pobre oscuridad de tan lúgubre lugar. Unos pasos sordos acompasados se fundían con los latidos de su corazón, y de pronto, un crujido de la cama. Silencio. Unos pies ante sus ojos. Y otra respiración en la habitación.**

**-_Hola pequeña, ¿Tu no me saludas como los otros?_- La voz de aquel hombre era bruta pero dulce a la vez, con un matiz de paternidad.**

**-_No._**

**-_¿Por qué?_**

**_-Por que tú no eres como los otros que nos buscan…_**

**El silencio se volvió a hacer en el lugar por varios minutos, ninguno hablaba, solo pensaban, y entonces, exactamente nueve minutos después, el hombre rompió a reír.**

**-_Vaya vaya, tu no tienes pelos en la lengua ¿Eh? _**

**_-¿Valdría de algo?_**

**_-No, para nada, y dime ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?_**

**_-Mis padres me abandonaron._**

**_-¿Te acuerdas de ellos?_**

**_-… Los odio…_**

**_-Eso quiere decir que si los recuerdas…_**

**_-Es complicado no hacerlo._**

**El hombre se levantó, y se agacho levemente, para intentar ver a Natsuki, las sombras lo evitaban, pero al menos pudo ver que era algo tan diminuto e indefenso físicamente, que le dieron ganas de abrazarla, algo no muy común en el hombre.**

**-_¿Me permites verte?_**

**-…**

**-_¿Al menos me das tu nombre?_**

**_-Mi nombre no puedo dártelo, pero si quieres te lo digo…_**

**_-Jajajajajaja, esta bien, dímelo._**

**_-Natsuki… Solo Natsuki. ¿El suyo?_**

**_-Kanai Soto._**

**La pequeña niña soltó un suspiro gracioso y luego se río levemente. Al hombre le pareció tan adorable ¿Cómo era posible que una niña así se encontrase en un lugar como ese?**

**_-Su nombre real, que yo se lo he dicho._**

**La figura masculina se congeló.**

**-_¿Cómo…?_**

**_-Lo suponía, nada más._**

**_-Esta bien… Mi nombre real es… Jin Kruger._**

**Jin sintió como una mano, diminuta comparada con la suya, agarrarle de un dedo. Se sentía calido pensó en ese momento. Tiró levemente de su mano, y así la niña salió de su escondite. Era preciosa. Solamente, linda. Tristemente, magullada. Misteriosamente, tranquila. Sorprendentemente, como él.**

**-_Mucho gusto, Kruger-Sama._**

**_-Déjame adoptarte, yo no te dañaré, ni te abandonare._**

**_-…_**

**_-Por favor… Ninguno de estos niños es ideal para mi, en cambio tu… Parece que estés hecha a medida, para ser mí… hija._**

**Natsuki solamente le agarró más fuerte de la mano, y le guió donde la encargada de las adopciones. Esa misma noche pasó a ser Natsuki Kruger. Conoció a la que iba a ser su familia, que resulto ser la familia principal de una de las dos redes de Yakuzas que existían en Japón. En menos de un mes, la niña era como de la propia sangre de aquellas personas, su "madre", Yuzu Kruger, era maternal y cariñosa, le daba todo el amor que le había faltado tantos años, Jin, era el padre ideal, duro, pero cariñoso. Los demás simplemente eran complementos en la vida de Natsuki.**

**Cuando los padres adoptivos de Natsuki se enteraron de la red de prostitucion infantil que había en el antiguo hogar de esta, se pusieron furiosos, encontraron quien se quedase con los niños, pero, accidentalmente… La casa y sus encargados, sufrieron un incendio "accidental", gracias a un "rayo".**

**Un riguroso entrenamiento ocupó varias horas de los días de Natsuki, aunque tuviese un talento natural, todo se podía perfeccionar, eso dijo Jin. Uno de esos entrenamientos consist-**

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, simplemente alzó la vista, y se fijo como tanto su padre, como el hombre el cual acompañaba a la joven salían del lugar para darles cierta intimidad. Una mano en su hombro le dio a ver que tenía que ganársela, y que no podía fallar, que su padre confiaba en ella, bueno, en este caso, en "él". El sonido de la puerta sentenció un silencio sepulcral en la sala.

La mujer castaña miraba al suelo, por lo poco que podía ver Natsuki, tenía los ojos rojos… y su rostro era hermoso. Que desperdicio

-Con que… Nos vamos a casar… -Hizo un esfuerzo vano por sacar conversación.

Un silencio atronador hizo presencia en aquella extraña habitación, y el eco de la última oración paseo lentamente entre todos los rincones de aquel lugar, bailando en los oídos de las dos únicas personas que se encontraban allí, dejando que un temor oculto se formase en los dos corazones de hielo que palpitaban anhelando un mismo sueño...

**_Continuará..._**


	2. Capítulo 1

Muchas gracias por vuestros Rewies ^^, aunque siento que este cap os vaya a decepcionar, no se por que, no estaba inspirada, y por mucho cambiar las cosas, no conseguía que me quedase a gusto, pero bueno, lo dejo así... Acepto cualquier tipo de crítica ^^.

También quiero avisar, de que a partir del siguiente capitulo, o sea, el que oficialmente sería el segundo a parte del Prólogo, empezara, lo que yo llamaría... Violencia, o más bien la lucha entre los Yakuzas. Este lo he hecho flojillo.

^^ Muchisimas gracias nuevamente por el apoyo: _**… ; Garrita Salvatrucha; Amane19; Alguien; Nidias**_

Por cierto, que el domingo me voy a Lanzarote una semana, así que esta vez tardare en actualizar ^^

* * *

Natsuki prácticamente, se tiró encima de su cama matrimonial, con un deje de cansando y desesperación. Con pereza se quitó la peluca que tenía puesta, y un pelo cobalto bien cuidado cayó encima de la cama, desordenadamente, quedando completamente revuelto, y cubriendo el hermoso rostro de la oji-esmeralda. Había sido un día agotador... Y no solo por el hecho de que la maldita reunión había durado más de cuatro extenuantes horas... y para colmo, la última media hora, fue una pesadilla. La habían dejado sola con Viola Shizuru... Y ésta literalmente la ignoro y la despreció... Bueno, al menos, esa impresión tenía. En la pequeña conversación que tuvieron, no la miró ni una sola vez, su voz era indiferente, neutral.

-Será mona y lo que quieras... Pero si se llega a enterar de que "Tanaka Kruger" es en realidad una chica... Creo que se aliará con los pequeños clanes Yakuza, y estaremos acabados...

Suspiró sonoramente, y con pocas ganas, se levantó de aquella cama, aunque lo único que quisiese era dormirse en ella. A pasó lento, se dirigió al baño, dejando en su camino la ropa de hombre, incluyendo un calcetín. Ese estúpido calcetín que se le incrustaba en un sitio bastante molesto y preocupante...

Sin ni siquiera esperar a que la tina se llenaste del todo, se tumbó en ella. Sintiendo el frío contacto del mármol en su piel, mientras que el agua empezaba a rodearla muy, pero que, muy lentamente, el sueño empezó a poseerla. Y nadie se lo podría reprochar, había sido un largo y tedioso día. Entre conocer a su futura "esposa", con la cual, no es que se llevase bien... Además, de que aún no tenía claro como podría tener un matrimonio tranquilo con esa farsa... Y es que, no le estaba ocultando cosas tan triviales como que tenía alergia a los gatos, o que su pasión era su preciada Ducati... Nop. Le estaba ocultando que era mujer.. que era algo gordo... A ver, desde un punto de vista cómico, era bastante divertido, hacerse pasar por un hombre solo para que los dos clanes más poderosos de todo Japón se aliasen y así poder derrotar de una maldita vez a esas pequeñas familias débiles... ¿Era divertido, verdad?...

...No, para nada.

-¡Hija! - Se escuchó resonar en el baño. Una de las cosas que Natsuki más odiaba de su casa... Era que no se tenía intimidad- Hija, te vas a resfriar si te quedas dormida en la bañera.

-Papa, algún buen día terminaras muerto por que si vuelves a entrar en mi baño sin avisar... ¡Te lanzo el champú!

Jin se empezó a reír descaradamente, mientras que Nat alcanzaba el champú más cercano sin ni siquiera levantarse de la tina.

-¡Pero quien es mi niñata linda! Jajajajaja, si es que, que sue-

No pudo termina, ya que un bote rosa transparente se le incrustó entre ceja y ceja, haciéndole caer hacia atrás, llevándose consigo la puerta, y escandalizando a todos los criados. Una Natsuki con la sonrisa burlona miraba divertida la escenita de su padre. Si, podría odiar la falta de intimidad, pero igualmente, eso era mejor que estar en la calle.

-Ne... Papa...

El Yakuza mayor se levantó como pudo, con el bote en la mano, y se quedó mirando a su hija. Estaba viendo algo que la peliazul no mostraba así por así. Ella tenía miedo de fallar, y él, como buen padre, lo sabía, y era comprensible, el peso de la familia Kruger, y todas sus pequeñas ramas estaban, prácticamente, en la palma de su mano.

-Cariño, lo harás bien, yo confío en ti. Es normal que estés algo asustada, después de todo, tienes que hacerte pasar por un hombre, y eso no es fácil, pero te diré algo que te tranquilizará. El señor Fujino sabe que eres una chica.

-Espera. ¿Fujino?

-Si, Fujino... ¡Ah! Lo dices por Shizuru, ¿Verdad? Bueno, por problemas familiares, que desconozco, ella optó por tener el apellido de la madre... Viola.

-Ah... Papa... ¿Y por que no decirle a Shizuru que soy mujer? Total, ni que fuese para toda la vida...

-...

Jin apartó su mirada y se empezó a reír nerviosamente. Algo pasaba. A la joven de ojos esmeraldas le costó procesar la información que le proporcionaba su mirada, y su juicio. Su rostro empezó a cambiar, de desconcierto, a sorpresa, de sorpresa a rabia, y de rabia, a ira. Cuan bestia furiosa, deseosa de morder a alguien, se levantó ferozmente, con un grito ensordecedor, como el rugido de un león, dejando a la vista su cuerpo bien formado.

-¡Papa! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Mal nacido!

-Ca... Cariño... Estate tranquila, dejame explicarte...

-¡¿Explicarte?! Yo si que te voy a dar explicaciones. ¡Tsubomi, trae a Duran!

El rostro de su padre se volvió gracioso. Y era normal. Ver a un hombre tan aterrador como él, con cara de asustado, por un perro... Bueno, tenía su gracia.

-No, a Duran no.

-Entonces, si no quieres enfrentarte a él, dime por que narices me has fastidiado el resto de mi vida...

Un suspiro resonó por el baño. Su padre le hizo un ademán de que le siguiese. Y ésta lo hizo, con una seriedad, tan exagerada, que resultaba impropio de ella.

-Antes de nada, por favor, hija, tápate, sé que eres una belleza, y tal, y sabes muy bien, que los Kruger tenemos la sangre muy caliente... -Dijo, mientras sonreía de forma pícara a su hijastra, y extendía sus manos, moviendo los dedos, como si quisiese atraerla.

-¡Oh no! ¡Mama, papa quiere cometer incesto! ¡¡¡S.O.!!!!

Las risas inundaron los pasillos de la inmensa mansión, los sirvientes, o lo familiares, ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de broma entre padre e hija. Realmente, nadie diría que Natsuki era adoptada.

A los pocos minutos, digamos que seis, Natsuki ya estaba vestida con un triste pantalón de pijama, y una camiseta de tirantes. Sentados de frente a frente, en la cama de Natsuki, Jin empezó a pensar como decirle a su hija las razones por las que habían concordado el matrimonio los dos jefes.

-Pues hija... Verás...

[Dos horas más tarde, en casa de los Fujino]

Una castaña leía desganadamente un libro, de nombre "Crepúsculo". Bufó levemente. No entendía por que le tenía que suceder eso precisamente a ella. ¿Por que tenía que casarse? Y lo que era peor ¿Por que con un hombre, al que apenas conocía? Su padre le quería castigar, eso estaba claro. ¿Tan malo era jugar con la gente que te gusta? Y con jugar, bien sabemos a lo que me refiero.

Cerró el libro, frustrada, y literalmente lo tiró a la pared, haciendo que varias páginas del libro se estropeasen. Total, tampoco le importaba, ese libro lo había comprado por obligación. Una amiga, le había... Amenazado con ello. Pero bueno, eso es un caso aparte.

-Tengo que librarme de esta... Como sea.

Miró a la puerta, y sopesó la posibilidad de salir corriendo de allí, coger su coche, y escaparse a algún país lejano, y desaparecer. Esa sería una forma de librarse de casarse con aquel hombre de poca monta...

Las personas que conocían a Shizuru, de verdad, se podían contar con una sola mano. ¿Sorprendente? Para nada. Ella era así de misteriosa y falsa con la gente que no le importaba. Y su prometido... Estaba en ese grupo. Lo poco que había hablado con él, le había demostrado algo que ya sabía. El tío era idiota, pero no idiota de esos colegas a los que insultas con cariño. No. Idiota de los que no saben ni atarse los cordones de los zapatos, es más, que no saben ni atarse los de belcro. Mas no podía dejar de pensar en que había algo de ese hombre que no llegaba a convencerla, era como si ocultase algo, como si no fuera él mismo.

-Bah... Da igual. Creo que iré a ver a Haruka... Al menos me distraeré un poco... Será mejor llamarla... No quiero encontrarla en uno de sus berrinches.

Estiró su brazo para agarrar su móvil que se encontraba en medio de la mesa de su habitación, y marcó el número de Haruka en la pantalla táctil de éste. Al apoyarlo contra la oreja pudo escuchar un pitido que duro al rededor de un segundo. Luego hubo un leve intervalo, y fue entonces cuando se escucho una voz de fondo. Haruka no estaba sola...

-¿Quien narices es?

-Ara ara... Haruka-chan está de mal humor, espero no haber interrumpido nada...

-¡Ca...Calla! No has interrumpido nada... ¡Y no me llames Haruka-chan!

La castaña sonrió y soltó una risilla burlesca.

-Es verdad... A veces se me olvida que Kikukawa-san es la única que puede llamarte así...

-Exacto, solo... ¡Idiota! ¿Que quieres?

-Ara... Solo quería saludar... Me encuentro algo mal, así que pensé que tomarle el pelo de Haruka-chan... ¿Estás con-?

-No estoy con nadie!

-Vale, vale...

-... Hoy lo conocías, ¿Verdad?- Cuestionó Haruka

-...Por desgracia...

El silencio se hizo entre las dos. No sabían que decir. Haruka había olvidado completamente que hoy era el peor día de la vida de Shizuru, ella conocería al hombre con el cual se iba a desposar e iba a decir adiós muy buenas a su libertad.

-En una hora pasare a por ti, y nos vamos de fiesta... Así que ve preparándote.

-Ara, no me apetece, pero agradezco la invitación.

-Dije... Que...Te... Vayas... Preparando...-La voz de su amiga se escuchaba forzada, y reprimida. Seguramente ya deseaba estar gritando palabras mal sonantes.

-Bueno bueno... Esta bien... Pero... Haruka...

-Dime.

-Dile hola a Yukino de mi parte.

-Claro, enseguida se lo... ¡Bubuzuke!

Y colgó. Sin mas. No le apetecía escuchar las ridículas quejas y excusas de su amiga. La quería. La apreciaba. Pero su humor no daba para soportarla. Tendría que vestirse para salir. La pereza estaba presente en ella, claro. Pero sabía muy bien como se ponía la rubia cuando se le llevaba la contraria...

Cuando finalmente, iba a tomarse una ducha rapidita, sintió como alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación tres veces, y luego esperaba a su contestación. Con desgana dejó pasar al que había llamado a la puerta, que era su padre. Que mala suerte estaba teniendo...

-Hija, que gusto verte, la servidumbre me dijo que habías llegado hace un buen rato a casa, pero como no me habías avisado...

-¿Y que quiere usted, padre? Después de hacerme tal cosa.

-Escucha, hija mía... Solo quiero preservar el negocio familiar, lo sabes.

-Mafia... Vaya negocio- Bufó.

-Mira, hasta ahora, no te ha faltado nada, así que no te empieces a quejar. Además, solo venía a decirte que mañana vas a comer con tu prometido, pasará a buscarte él mismo.

-¿Que? ¡Será coña!

-Ese lenguaje. Y no, no es una "coña", quiero que te comportes bien con él, ya que será tu esposo para el resto de tu vida. ¿Lo entiendes? No seas tan egoísta, y piensa algo más en la familia.

-Como tu lo hiciste al engañar a mama, ¿Verdad?

-Tu madre y yo estábamos en una crisis matrimonial, y fue un desliz- Intento protegerse su padre.

-Mejor di que vuestro matrimonio entró en una crisis por ese desliz-Susurró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su padre la escuchase y se sintiese herido.

-... Hija... Mira...-Su padre se sentó en el suelo y aspiro aire, preparándose para hablar- Yo sé... Que a ti no te gusta ser la hija de un Yakuza, y que ni siquiera quieres ser parte de esto. Pero... Desde que descubrimos que los pequeños clanes estaban uniéndose para hacer frente a la alianza que tenemos los poderosos clanes del Sur y Norte... Me hes difícil explicar que sentí al ver que estabas en riesgo...

-¿Que yo estaba en riesgo? O ¿Que tu podrías estar en peligro?

-Como te atreves a dudar...

Shizuru miró furiosa a su padre. ¿Qué como dudaba? Dios, como odiaba a ese hombre. Aunque fuese su padre. Aunque le debiese la vida. Ese ser era tan detestable... Simplemente quiso cambiar de tema de conversación, porque si seguía con ese tema, al acabarían.

-Esta noche voy a salir, Haruka vendrá a buscarme.

-¿Salir? Te acabo de decir que tienes que ir a comer con tu prometido mañana.

-Tranquilo, padre. Vendré temprano. Yo tampoco tengo ganas de salir hoy, pero hasta tu sabes como es ella.

-Si, será mejor que salgas... No quiero tener que reconstruir el salón por tercera vez consecutiva.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, no porque no era necesario hablar, si no que ninguno sabía que decir al otro. No se conocían, eran completos desconocidos. El padre suspiró, y se levantó. Miró a su hija, y sin decir nada, se fue.

[Una hora más tarde, en alguna discoteca]

La música sonaba sin ritmo, era una de esas canciones de remix que nunca sabes que suena, que se dice, o cuando cambia. La gente no seguía la música, simplemente se movían como podían en un espacio tan cerrado con tanta gente, restregándose entre sí sin querer (O queriendo, vamos, como todos :p). Una mujer con una cabellera larga de color cobalto estaba sentada en una de la banquetas de la barra bebiendo algo que le había servido la camarera. Su amiga. Con la cual hablaba de forma muy animada, mientras miraba a su alrededor, buscando alguna mujer que pudiese caer en sus redes, o mejor dicho, a alguna mujer que le gustase, y que no fuese de las típicas busconas que cada noche se le acercaban.

Nao, la dueña y camarera era su amiga desde hacía años. La conoció al de poco tiempo de llegar a la familia Kruger ya que el clan de ésta, era parte de la familia que creaban los clanes unidos de Yakuza del Norte. Aunque el clan Zhang era de origen chino, con esfuerzos sobrehumanos consiguió ganarse un buen puesto en la escala social, haciéndose en el tercer puesto de las familias más peligrosas y poderosas. Y bueno, claro, al llegar a ser tan poderoso, se unieron a los Yamaguchi-Kai, la familia del Norte con más poder en todo el sector.

La discoteca prácticamente era nueva, no hacía ni tres meses de su apertura, pero ya era uno de los locales más famosos de la zona. ¿La razón? Bueno, aparte de la buena distribución y publicidad del local, un selecto grupo VIP (O claro, personas que pagasen más) tenía el derecho a disfrutar de unos servicios especiales... (Creo que ya se me entiende, pero por si acaso no, me refiero a drogas, prostitutas, apuestas...).

-Ne, Kruger, podrías dejar de mirar a mis camareras, las distraes-Dijo Nao pellizcando la mejilla de Natsuki.

-¿Y a donde quieres que mire? No tendrías que haberlas puesto tan...

-¿Sugerentes?

-Que graciosa-La peli-azul miró a una camarera que se encontraba sirviendo en una mesa al lado de la puerta, quien, le devolvía la mirada muy descaradamente.

-Sabes que no me importa que te acuestes con ellas, pero luego no quiero que se hagan falsas ilusiones... Que estas prometido ¿No osaras engañar a tu futura mujer, Tanaka?-Dijo la pelirroja en tono burlón.

-Oh, callate ara-No pudo terminar la frase porque el embobamiento se lo impidió.

Se quedó mirando a la puerta de la entrada, por la cual, una muchacha con el pelo atado en una coleta, dejando sueltos algunos mechones; iba vestida con una minifalda muy atrevida y con una camiseta de tirantes, al parecer negra, la luz de la discoteca no le dejaba identificarla bien, pero sabia que la había visto antes. Aunque eso mucho no le importase. Ya tenía chica para esa noche.

-No creo que debas, nena-Dijo Nao cortando la ensoñación de Natsuki.

-¿Por que no? Vamos, mirala... Está buenísima.

-¿Ves con la chica que entra? ¿La rubia? Es una loca, suele venir cada noche, y cada vez, me arma un buen follón. La última fue por que un tío le metió mano a su chica. Vamos, que el pobre hombre terminó con la nariz rota. En cambio a ella la he visto por aquí un par de veces, parece de esas que se hacen las duras, y bueno, solo la he visto irse con una chica.

-Nao... Me da igual como sean, a la chica de la coleta, me la tiro esta noche... Tengo que disfrutar de mi libertad. ¿Verdad? -Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, mientras terminaba de beber lo que tenía en la copa.

Le revolvió el pelo a su amiga, y se levanto del taburete que ocupaba para encaminarse hacia un punto donde poder conectar visualmente con la muchacha. Y encontró el lugar. Perfecto.

En pocos segundos, se hallaba bailando sensual y de forma provocativa con una chica cualquiera, y justamente enfrente a su presa. Se fijó bien en ella, su cabello parecía claro, podría jurar que era castaño o rubio oscuro. Su rostro estaba maquillado, no agresivamente, pero lo suficiente como para que la de pelo cobalto no la reconociese. Se miraban mutuamente, al principio solo eran miradas de curiosidad la una por la otra, después las miradas eran provocativas, y finalmente, lujuriosas.

Con una mala excusa se aparto de la chica con la que bailaba, prometiéndole que regresaría con una copa para las dos. Pobre ingenua. Una mirada fue más que suficiente para que Natsuki se comunicase con su "comida". 'Sígueme'. Y lo hizo. Manteniendo una distancia prudente, como para que nadie supiese que se buscaban la una a la otra. Mucha gente se interponía entre ellas, mas no se perdían de vista mutuamente, no querían, o mejor dicho, no podían perderse de vista. La conexión era demasiado potente como para poder romperse.

Natsuki llevaba a su presa a la habitación que tenía en la zona VIP, cortesía de su amiga y compañera de "armas", Nao. Cada paso que daban, estaban más cerca, y más lejos de sus deseos. Si no fuese por el hecho de que estaban en un bar, rodeadas de gente, se habrían devorado entre sí el mismo momento en el que se miraron a los ojos (Ya, claro... y yo aún duermo con mis tres peluches... ¡El cuerpo! Eso si que les han dado ganitas... Aclaración: Solo duermo con un peluche xD).

Al notar que habían llegado al pasillo (Por el cual se llegaba a las habitaciones), sin esperar, la del pelo cobalto agarró por la cintura a su presa, y devoró con una devoción insana sus labios. Sin ni siquiera mirar su rostro ahora que podía. Sin ni siquiera mirar ese cabello largo castaño que ahora se enredaba entre sus dedos (A ver, que la chiquilla tiene el pelo largo xD). No se percató de quien era a la mujer que quería mimar esa noche. La apoyó de golpe contra la pared, sin poder esperar a llegar a la habitación, ese golpe resonó por el pasillo casi insonorizado. Grave error. Tan ocupadas estaban la una con la otra, que no se habían fijado, para nada, en la persona que las seguí de cerca, bueno, mejor dicho la persona que seguía de cerca a la victima de Natsuki.

-¡¡Shizuru ¿De que hablamos?!! ¡¡Nada de ligues, que te vas a casar!!

-_¿Shizuru? En donde... Mierda... Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. No puede ser... No, no y no... Claro, la mirare, y veré a otra chica que no sea ella... Hay muchas Shizuru en Japón... Sería mucha casualidad encontrarme a mi prometida aquí... _

Natsuki apartó a la chica que sujetaba con suavidad y lentitud, algo no muy propio de ella, sus movimientos demostraban miedo. Cosa que una Yakuza no se puede permitir. Primero miró sus piernas, bien contorneadas, con un color carne bien cuidado. Fue subiendo la mirada lentamente, mirando sus muslos, su cadera estrecha pero sin ser demasiado delgada, su estomago plano, su buen busto, un cuello fino y muy apetitoso... Y unos ojos rojos... Rojos...

Natsuki del susto saltó hacia atrás, pegándose contra la pared, y provocando que la rubia y su prometida se quedasen mirándola sorprendidas y hasta con tristeza de parte de la castaña.

-_Por Dios... Como cambia a la noche... Esa no es la chica sosa de esta mañana... Es como... Otra persona... Gracias al cielo que no me reconocerá... Un momento... Ella no conoce a Natsuki __Kruger, si no que a Tanaka... Entonces yo me la puedo ganar siendo Natsuki y... Encontrar una forma de librarme de ella siendo Tanaka, desaparecer de su vida...¡Y a vivir la vida de soltera!_

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, que Natsuki no se dio ni cuenta de la discusión acalorada de su alrededor, hasta que escuchó un fortísimo:

-¡Haruka deja de meterte en mi vida!

-... Nunca... Nunca me habías gritado...

-Pues... Yo... lo lamento mucho.

Natsuki decidió intervenir.

-Esto... Lamento haberte causado problemas...

-Shizuru Viola... _No me había fijado en esos ojos tan lindos..._ ¿Y tu eres...?

-Natsuki... Kuga, Natsuki Kuga. Encantada...

-Yo soy- Haruka fue brutalmente ignorada.

-Lo mismo digo, Kuga-san.

-Natsuki, solo... Llamame Natsuki, y yo te llamaré Shizuru... Em... Se que esto no es normal y tal, pero, ya sabes ¿Podríamos salir algún día? Para hacer amistad, y tal...

-...¿?...

-Yo soy-

-Bueno, es que... acabo de llegar aquí, así que no conozco a muchas personas... Y me siento apenada al pedirte esto después de lo que acaba de pasar, pero...

-Claro, podríamos quedar, y te enseñaré esto... Si lo quiere Natsuki...

-¡Dejad de ignorarme! ¡Tu! ¡Asalta-chicas! ¡No intentes ligarte a Shizuru!

-...Y tu eres...

-Haruka, y soy la mejor amiga de esta cabeza huerta.

-¿No querrás decir "hueca"?

-¡¡Cállate!!

-Como sea, me encantaría que _desaparecieses _tu también me pudieses ayudar a conocer esto mejor...

-Pe-

-Estaremos encantadas de ayudar, pero, por que no salimos de aquí mejor, para hablar más tranquilamente.

Haruka iba a gritar algo, por que ella no discute, ni habla, grita. Pero las dos chicas fueron más rápidas, y salieron de allí, hacía las mesas del piso de arriba de la discoteca . Su plan estaba en marcha, lo que la peliazul no sabía, era que la castaña tenía un plan muy parecido al suyo.

**_Conitnuará..._**


End file.
